It is found that the prior art litter bin (see FIG. 1) is simply a container for receiving litter and the waste water thereof often makes the bin very dirty thereby contaminating the environment.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a litter bin which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.